melanie_martinez_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Growntown (Album)
"Growntown" is the third studio album by Melanie Martinez. Melanie began working on the album in 2018 and finished it in 2020. It was released on June 18th, 2021. The Japanese edition was released on June 24th, 2021. An expanded edition of the album was released on July 19th, 2021. Her tour, called the Growntown Tour, is focused on the album, and began soon after Growntown was released. Background Melanie began working on this album in 2018 and finished in 2020. She writed the album songs between 2018 and 2019. Melanie included two songs in the album: Disapproved and World Tour that were scrapped from her previous album K-12 because they did not fitted in the budget of the movie that accompaned the album. She also revealed in an interview in 2019 that she had already recorded two songs for her next album, and it was later discovered that these songs were Misbehavior and Angelic Guide. 'Recording' The following is a list of known dates on which Martinez was in the studio: * April 11th, 2019 * April 12th, 2019 * April 13th, 2019 * May 13th, 2019 * May 14th, 2019 * May 15th, 2019 * October 3rd, 2019 * October 4th, 2019 * January 4th, 2020 * January 5th, 2020 * January 6th, 2020 * January 7th, 2020 * January 8th, 2020 * January 9th, 2020 * January 10th, 2020 * January 11th, 2020 * January 12th, 2020 * May 4th, 2020 * May 5th, 2020 * May 6th, 2020 * May 7th, 2020 * May 8th, 2020 * May 11th, 2020 * May 12th, 2020 * May 13th, 2020 * May 14th, 2020 * May 15th, 2020 * May 18th, 2020 * May 19th, 2020 * May 20th, 2020 * May 21th, 2020 Singles The lead single, Disapproved, was released on March 12th, 2021. The second single, Breakdown, was released on May 15th, 2021. The third and final single, Misbehaviour, was released along with the album on June 18th, 2021. 'Promotional Singles' A promotional single, Plastic Barbie, was released on April th, 2021. Theme Melanie confirmed that the album and movie talk about Cry Baby growing up and facing challenges she never imagined before and her emotional maturity in this town. Story The album will be set in a floating town called Growntown that Cry Baby and her friends were sent by Lilith. According to Melanie, this town is where Cry Baby she can learn things and hone her powers that would not be possible in a common place in her universe. Cry Baby will introduce new characters deeply telling their background stories and what induces them to have certain attitudes. Characters * Cry Baby * Angelita * Celeste * Magnolia * Fleur * Lilith * Ben * Austin * Leo * Eliza (Mayor of Growntown) * Julie (Tour Guide) * Maggie Locations *Heaven **Lilith's Palace **Growntown ***Angelic College ****Campus ****Lobby ****Bedrooms ****Bathrooms ****Cafeteria ***Duck Lake ***Prison ***Maggie's House ***Downtown ***Town Hall ***Underground ****Hideout Tracklist * "*" = a song that has both explicit and clean versions. Cut Songs Bold typing indicates that the song, snippets of the song, or lyrics have been leaked/posted/performed at some point. *'Dirty Kicks' *Get Out! Trivia * Melanie produced a film that accompanied this album. ** The film is a musical and replaced the music videos. * Melanie's favorite song on the album is Plastic Barbie. Credits * Crybabyintheclub2 * Four Eyed Sphere * RoyalDivinia45 * Peristeronic * Theycallmecrybabylbbh222 Inspirations * Happy Holidays! by Big Bad Wolves; * Paper Town by AshleyxTrash; * Stranger by FØRCED FANTASY. Category:Albums Category:Melanie Martinez Category:Adam Levine Category:Diplo Category:Dre Skull Category:Felix Snow Category:Aalias Category:Frequency Category:Johnny K Category:Kinetics & One Love Category:Michael Keenan Category:Michael Miller Category:2021 Category:Growntown Category:Crybaby Story